


To Run Or Not To Run

by EverestV



Series: Playing The Hand Dealt (Punkcop Prompt Fills) [7]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Random & Short, hardly worth posting but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverestV/pseuds/EverestV
Summary: prompt: thunderstorm/rain





	

Sarah had never particularly _liked_ running. The literal kind, at least. She realised she did a lot of the figurative kind but that was beside the point. _This_ kind. This kind was not something she was ready to commit to. Her forced-upon running partner on the other hand…

“And you do this _every_ morning?”

“Just about.” Beth grinned like a twat as she turned around and ran bloody _backwards_. “But come on, you can’t be getting tired yet. We’re not even halfway done!”

Sarah made a choking noise and her eyes widened in disbelief. “We’re not...what?!”

“Hey, you promised.” Beth reminded her as she slowed to match Sarah’s pace and started running normally again. Then she leaned over and actually kissed her. _Kissed_ Sarah while bloody _running_.

Needless to say, the cards were still on the table about her newfound running partner and they were starting to fall in Beth’s favor. Well, mutual favor?

“I knew it!” Sarah groaned and stopped to rest her hands on her knees, glancing up at the ashen sky. “I _told you_ , Childs. I told you it would rain.”

Beth jogged in place next to her. “It’s barely drizzling. And anyway, it’s better running in the rain. Come _on_.” It was like her smile didn’t have the ability to go away.

Definitely falling in Beth’s favor, Sarah had to admit. Though now prone to hell-inducing early-morning runs in the rain, Sarah found that she didn’t mind.


End file.
